Pokémon: Bleached Version
by KuroSaiyajin
Summary: 15 year old Ichigo Kurosaki, an infamous juvenile delinquent is about to have his life turned upside down when he steps into the world of pokémon and the supernatural. And it all begins when he crosses paths with an angel, one fateful night.


(Karakura city, Friday, June 26, 2007, 12:15 a.m.)

In the calmness of the night, there is a figure standing on top of a small building. This figure is wearing a uniform similar to the black uniform rocket grunts wear in gen 1, with a few differences, the uniform had red samurai belly and back armor pad, red samurai shoulder pads, a Pawniard helmet without the blade and a red domino mask and armed with a kendo stick. This person is a teenage female, with semi short Raven hair and navy blue eyes. She began to speak...

???: It's nearby... the essence of the hollowfied is nearby.

And with that, the mysterious Teen leaped on to one building after another.

(Karakura city, Friday, June 26, 2007, 3:25 p.m.)

"You picked the wrong person to piss off, you little shit!!" Shouted a man who clearly looked like a thug, as he attempted to throw a punch at a teen boy with semi spiky, dark orange hair, only to be caught by the teens hand and get a hard fist planted on his face, instead, followed by a straight kick to the chest, causing the thug to drop to the ground, along with 4 other thugs the teen had beaten up.

**Orange haired Teen boy:** Up for round two, fellas?

**Thugs:** If only we had our poké...

Before they could finish what they were saying, two police officers accompanied by two Growlithes, showed up. The orange haired Teen boy immediately bolted out of sight, leaving the thugs to be arrested for disturbing the peace.

(Kurosaki residence, 4:00 p.m.)

As the orange haired Teen boy enters the house, he's kicked in the side to his surprise. As he gets up, he sees a Japanese man in his mid thirties, wearing black dress pants and a gray dress shirt.

**Orange haired Teen boy:** What the hell is wrong with you, old man?! What kind of doctor kicks their son out of nowhere?

**Dr. Kurosaki:** I'm just trying to prepare you for the real world, Ichigo. It's a brave, bold world out there and if you let your guard down, you'll get your ass kicked to the moon and back. In the wise words of the great samurai, Zangetsu, "a moment's carelessness could mean your life."

**Ichigo:** Zangetsu is a fictional character from am ancient Japanese folktale.

**Dr. Kurosaki:** *sulking* Must you be so cold?

The orange haired Teen named Ichigo walks to his room and changes out of school uniform and into casual clothing. Dark blue jeans, black t shirt and black converse.

(Karakura Park: 4:15 p.m.)

Ichigo walks through Karakura Park and notices a white egg with navy blue stripes on it, floating in the big fountain in the centre of the park. Ichigo, with his curiosity being triggered, decided to approach the egg.

**Ichigo:** What the hell? Is that a pokémon egg? In the middle of the park fountain?

Suddenly, there were sounds of screams and panic in the air. There were people running through the park from what appeared to be a Syther with a white demon looking mask on with black aura surrounding the pokémon. The Syther then set its sights on Ichigo, chasing after him. Ichigo accidently stumbled into the fountain, causing the egg to glow for a second. Ichigo, grabbing the egg, made a run for it.

**Ichigo:** What the hell is going on? Sythers don't attack, unless provoked.

As Ichigo made his escape, the masked Syther is confronted by the mysterious Teen girl wearing a black rocket looking uniform with the red samurai armor pads for the belly, back and shoulders with a Pawniard helmet without the blade, red domino mask and a kendo stick, throwing a poké-ball, summoning an Eevee wearing red samurai belly and back armor pads, red samurai shoulder armor pads, a Pawniard helmet without the blade and a red domino mask. The Eevee used Sacred Sword (with her tail), twice, knocking out the Syther and destroying the white mask. The mysterious Teen girl then threw a rescue ball, capturing the Syther, successfully. The rescue ball then began to glow and disappeared.

**Mysterious Teen Girl:** Another one rescued. Sode-no-Shirayuki, return.

She then recalled her Eevee pack into her poké-ball and took off at lightning fast speed.

(Kurosaki Residence, 11:00 p.m.)

Ichigo was in his room, examining the egg that he picked up from the park.

**Ichigo:** Jesus christ, what a bizzare afternoon that was. In any case, this egg could probably be sold at a high price, since it glows with an unusual red sword shape imprinted on it.

Just then, a figure entered his room via window. It was the mysterious Teen girl who defeated the masked Syther.

**Mysterious Teen Girl:** There's another hollowfied pokémon nearby. I must subdue it, before any further dam... oof!!

Ichigo kicked her down from behind.

**Ichigo:** Hey, asshole! You're not very good at burglary!

**Mysterious Teen Girl:** You, you can see me?

**Ichigo:** Well, considering that was my foot I planted on your ass, you tell me.

The girl then teleport and re-appears, standing near Ichigo, examining him.

**Mysterious Teen Girl:** Interesting, a human shouldn't be able to see through the stealth cloaking technique.

Ichigo jumps back and throws a punch. The teen girl teleports behind him instantly and pushes him, sending him flying to the wall, chuckling playfully.

**Ichigo:** Fuck, how did you? Just who or what are you?

**Mysterious Teen Girl:** You want to know, I'll tell you. I'm an Angel.

Ichigo looked in disbelief.

**Ichigo:** Yeah right, next thing you know, you're going to tell me that demons and ghosts are a thing, lol.

**Angel:** A skeptic. Despite the fact that I'm significantly stronger and more agile than any other person you might have fought? *looks at Ichigo slyly*

**Ichigo:** I let my guard down! That won't be happening again! *readies his fighting stance*

At that point, the egg Ichigo retrieved, hatches and out emerges an Oshawott.

**Oshawott:** Osha?... Wott. *walking around, examining Ichigo's room curiosity*

The angel brings out her poké-dex and scans the Oshawott.

**Poké-dex:** Level 5, male Oshawott with an Adamant nature who likes to fight. Oshawott is the gen 5 water starter. It moves fast in water and is able to learn sword based techniques. note: This particular Oshawott has Everstone Syndrome.

**Ichigo:** What the hell is everstone syndrome?

**poké-dex:** Everstone syndrome is a permanent and extremely rare affliction, although it logically should not be considered as such. everstone syndrome is a condition where a pokémon cannot ever evolve. However, said pokémon have the stats of their fully evolved forms as compensation. In other words, for example, an Oshawott with everstone syndrome will be as powerful as a Samurott.

**Angel:** Interesting. It appears that you've found a rare pokémon among rare pokémon.

A crashing noise can be heard from outside.

**Ichigo:** Oh, great. Now, what?

**Angel:** It's a hollowfied pokémon. I must go.

Oshawott, being curious, wanted to see what was going on, as well, as he followed the angel. Ichigo, not wanting his opportunity to receive a huge payout run away, followed them. When they stepped out, they were met with a Totodile with a white demon looking mask. Oshawott decides to tackle it, but is tail slapped away from the hollowfied Totodile, slamming it against Ichigo's chest, rendering the Oshawott severely injured.

**Ichigo:** Damn, with just one hit.

**Angel:** Even though that Totodile is the same level as that Oshawott, a hollowfied version of a pokémon has five times the ATK and SPL-ATK than its regular counterpart.

**Ichigo:** Talk about a massive power boost!

**Angel:** Nothing an angel can't handle. Come forth, Sode-no-Shirayuki! Zanpakuto mode, now!

The Eevee was cladded in the same armor it was wearing when she fought the hollowfied Syther. The fight was clearly in Sode-no-Shirayuki's favor, but then, a powerful attack out of nowhere struck both the Eevee and the angel. the figure responsible for the cowardly attack, disappeared.

**Ichigo:** Angel, we have to get the fuck out of here, before that Totodile decides to get back up... oh, shit, a road block! There's no way out.

**Angel:** Dammit, the injuries I've sustained are going to take awhile to regenerate from... There's no way that any of us will make it out, alive... unless...

The angel proceeded to take out a slim silver gauntlet and put it on her right hand.

**Ichigo:** Oh, terrific! Now what?

**Angel:** There is... one possibility that we can make it out of this alive.

**Ichigo:** Well, out with it, already!

**Angel:** There's a 95% chance that this could kill us both instantly. But should we survive, I will have successfully made a temporary power transfer. You, must become... an angel.

**Ichigo:** I don't have a pokémon to fight with, it won't work.

**Angel:** Perhaps...That Oshawott will suffice.

**Ichigo:** Let's do this! Better to have a slim chance than no chance, at all! I'm all in, Angel.

**Angel:** My name is Rukia Kuchki.

**Ichigo:** And mine is... Ichigo Kurosaki.

As the hollowfied Totodile was moments away from attacking, there was a bright white and red light bursting out as Rukia pressed her right hand on Ichigo's chest, pushing the Totodile back. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo is seen, now wearing Rukia's uniform and armed with her kendo stick. Along with that, Oshawott woke up, fully healed and cladded in the same armor Sode-no-Shirayuki was wearing. the armors on Rukia and Sode-no-Shirayuki faded away into nothingness, rendering then five times less powerful than they are with their angelic powers. what's more, the road block has been cleared.

**poké-dex:** Zanpakuto Mode is a special mega evolution that only angels can activate on their starter pokémon. This makes said pokémon's ATK, DEF and SPD five times greater than they are without Zanpakuto mode and said pokémon has the ability to regenerate. Zanpakuto mode can only be activated when the angel trainer is wearing their angelic armor. This armor is manifested from the angel's energy and makes said angel five times stronger, durable, faster, jump higher and grant the user the ability to regenerate. The angelic kendo stick is a powerful weapon than can deliver strikes three times more powerful than the welders punches or kicks.

The hollowfied Totodile tries to attack the now armored Oshawott, only for him to dodge with ease and strike it with Sacred Sword (with his Shell Blade) and jump up, using another Sacred Sword from above, ending the battle. The mask being destroyed, Totodile fainting, Oshawott reverted back to his regular form, as did Ichigo. Oshawott grew to Level 6.

(Kurosaki Residence, Saturday 11:00 a.m.)

Ichigo wakes up from bed.

**Ichigo:** So it was just a crazy dream... Angels, Demons, give me a break. I knew it was all bullshit.

**Dr. Kurosaki:** Ichigo, could you come on down, it's really important.

Ichigo went down the stairs to see two police officers holding an Oshawott in a cage.

**Police Officer:** Ichigo Kurosaki, we'd like to have a few words with you, down at the station.

**_Next Chapter:_** Ichigo begins to learn about the responsibilities that come with using a pokémon when Professor Kisuke Uruhara suggests an... unusual punishment.

**_Chapter #2:_** Zangetsu, I choose you!!

**_Characters_**

Ichigo Kurosaki: An orange haired, delinquent teenager who likes to fight. Despite his somewhat rowdy personality, he has a sense of honor and hates cowards who target the weak. Things he appears to have in common with a certain Oshawott.

Dr. Kurosaki: Ichigo's Father. Very skilled in the medical field despite his goofiness. He taught Ichigo everything he knows about fighting.

Rukia Kuchki: A teen angel who was on a mission to purify and rescue hollowfied pokémon with the help of her Eevee, Sode-no-Shirayuki. One fateful night, she crossed paths with juvenile delinquent, Ichigo Kurosaki. the two were both caught up in a predicament and in order to get out of it alive and in one piece, Rukia had to transfer her angelic powers onto Ichigo.

Professor Kisuke Uruhara: The pokémon professor of the Rukon region and a resident of Karakura City. He's goofy and very laid back, but make no mistake, he is very knowledgeable about everything pokémon and it is said that the elite 4 fear him so much that none of them would dare challenge him to a pokémon battle.


End file.
